


Gruestore

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Humanized Ratchet, M/M, Monster Shockwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Shockwave is a monster. Ratchet; a monster hunter. They can't exactly go out for dinner, but maybe they can dine in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *****ALL CHAPTER UPDATES TERMINATED AT THIS TIME*****

     Shockwave was not easy to look at in the slightest. The monster was quite gruesome, even by monster standards. He was quite unlike any monster Ratchet had ever seen and Ratchet knew monsters better than anyone. Even though he was part of the monster hunter Council and a seasoned veteran; Shockwave was a first. You couldn't find his kind in any book, no matter how far back it went so the monster hunter could only assume that Shockwave was a new kind of monster.

     He looked like the spirit of a monster; he could float, hovering off the ground behind Ratchet as they made their way to the grocery store. Like all formidable monsters he could disguise himself to the untrained eye. Unlike other monsters, however, he seemed to appear to more people. Anyone conscious enough to want to engage with the monster hunter would often turn away screaming from the massive form that hovered behind him. Ratchet had learned to ignore the occasional scream they would encounter. It wasn't like the creature was causing any harm.

     Shockwave was dark, dark indigo, so dark he was nearly black. He had one red eye that made up most of his “face”. It seemed to follow where anything went, possessing the illusion that the gas-like body had some sort of tapered head. His ghost-like form was covered in spikes that would lay placid and almost unnoticed against his skin when calm. When Shockwave was alarmed or surpised, every one of those spikes raised, like a feline’s fuzz. They created an intricate sort of armor, but unlike a porcupine, the spikes shifted to protect all of the creature’s fragile points. It was only then his four-legged form came out, each foot clawed and ready to return in kind whatever attack triggered such a pointed response. In both his quadruped and spirit-like form, the monster had two pointy ears, much like a cat’s, that could swivel and tilt to listen to the world around him.

     Ratchet found it most concerning that Shockwave didn’t have mouth. Monsters needed to feed, and they usually fed on humans. But Shockwave didn’t seem to feast on humans of any kind. He had no interest in attacking any passerby. He didn't cause trouble or destroy things. Ratchet never went out of his way to kill monsters that posed no threat and he took pity on this one; seemingly unable to eat his prey, the weakened thing would probably fade away, returning to the nothingness that formed him.

     At least, at first it was pity that drew him to the monster, the hunter allowing it to follow close by. It wasn’t long before he began throwing it scraps it couldn’t consume. After a while after, he found himself growing attached to it, like it was some stray he decided to bring home. He began to take it with him everywhere to keep an eye on it. The only time he left Shockwave at home was to go to work, hunting those monsters who _did_ consume humans. He wasn't too sure Shockwave could survive against his fellow monsters. After all, he had found Shockwave at odd with another one of his kind.

     In the present, Ratchet was taking Shockwave to the grocery store. Thus far, Shockwave had not eaten any of the things Ratchet prepared. But he thoroughly seemed to enjoy the process- from the grocery lines to the waiting for the food to cook. Ratchet was always glad for the company. In lieu of any human companionship, which always came with a cautionary cost, the much shorter-lived monster was much like having a cat or a dog, but one that could speak and interact with very high intelligence. At times the creature could even appear needy, seeking out Ratchet for affection. Ratchet would dutifully show his stray affection, knowing at any moment the thing could snap from existence. It deserved something, he felt. Had this one come across another hunter, he or she may not have held such a duty to protect it.

      _The red seedy ones?_ Shockwave asked as soon as they stepped into the grocery store.

     “Tomatoes? I suppose we could. I could maybe make pasta tonight,” Ratchet suggested. The human picked up a basket at the front of the store. The produce section was nearby so he supposed it couldn't hurt. Surprisingly, since getting this strange new companion Ratchet was eating a lot healthier. No more canned sardines on toast.

     The beast nodded, glancing around at the market center nervously. The store was unusually busy for a Thursday. Ratchet didn’t mind though; this was a store with a much younger market segment. Unlike the older generation, many youngsters seemed to assume that they were merely suffering a deeper problem of their psychosis and deadpanned past. Occasionally, one would question out loud what they saw but Ratchet would gruffly state it was his service animal.

      “You think shrimp or beef to go with these?” Ratchet knew the creature wouldn't care, but he asked anyways. Usually once Shockwave focused on something it was very hard to get him to communicate.

     Shockwave tucked over Ratchet’s shoulder, his strange little claws digging into the hunter’s arm. _Tomatoes._

     Ratchet laughed gently and rubbed his face against Shockwave's. 

     “Ugh, could you not?” Ratchet didn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

     “Hello, Arcee.” Ratchet answered, picking up a tomato and squeezing it a bit.

     “You really went and did it, huh? No wonder the Council tweaked out.” Arcee was wrapped up in a scarf and jean jacket. She inspected the monster clinging to Ratchet with an air of respectful disapproval.

     “Well,” Ratchet began, setting down the fruit before picking up another, “they can learn to adapt.”

     Shockwave shrunk closer to Ratchet, pressing against his back to whisper, _Will she hurt us?_

     “Don’t worry,” Arcee addressed Shockwave now, “I only kill eight-legged ones.”

       “Arcee,” Ratchet said sternly.

     “Why don’t you have a mouth?” Arcee went on, ignoring the warning tone, “Why doesn’t it have a mouth, Ratchet?”

     “ _Arcee._ ” Ratchet now glared at the young hunter.

    “What? I feel like I’ve seen it before that's all.”

    “He,” Ratchet emphasized, “Is unlike anything I’ve seen as well. He could have an alternative feeding source but I doubt he’ll last long out here.”

      Arcee stared at the creature a little while longer, its one eye gazing into her. She shook her head, “Yeah, well. If you need me, give me a call. Stop being so gay in public too.”

     Ratchet waved at Arcee as she thankfully left. Shockwave watched her go, anxiety radiated off him. _I do not think your hunter friends will let us live in peace._

    “They’ll have to.” Ratchet said simply, putting three tomatoes in his basket.

* * *

_The house was quiet and warm. Even at night, with the radiator running in a soft hum, it was so warm and comfortable. It was so nice compared to the streets the beast roamed before. Other humans had not been so kind and so willing to share their resources so freely with him. Some would observe from afar. Some would welcome his touch as a sign of their death. Shockwave could get used to being coddled like this, by a monster hunter no less. This was by far his most unique catch._

_Shockwave slunk through the house, passing through walls and around chairs until he finally found what he wanted: tomatoes. Ratchet never put them in a normal place. The creature shifted, transforming into a form Ratchet had yet to see. Three spikes rose up from his back, linked like vertebrae. They glowed slightly, alight with purple luminescence in strange runes. Shockwave went bipedal, but it was much like his four-legged form, only his arms smaller making it easier to grab at things. With a quick swipe, he tasted the tomato fruit, happily absorbing it through the glowing spikes on his back. Ratchet has to know little food items were missing, tomatoes and strawberries would disappear or rot overnight. The human would not store the objects of Shockwave's hunger in normal places, rather hiding them in breadboxes or under the table. But the human either ignored it or felt it was not a problem. Ratchet was smart so there was still a chance he knew Shockwave's plan, but the creature felt he did not._

_Humans were so interesting. Despite him having seen the younger human before, it seemed she did not recognize his more passive form. It was good for that, because Shockwave wanted his food to ripen a bit more. Ratchet was aged, and hardened through time and trial. Having such a human soften for the monster would be so much more delicious._

_The creature sneaked back through the house taking care to make no noise as he moved. He was still in his spiny, spiked form as he creaked into Ratchet's bedroom. He hovered over to Ratchet, using his fierce red eye to check the human for visible signs of him 'ripening'._ _It was always better if they had an attachment to him. They always tasted so sweet and gave Shockwave the most energy when they helplessly admired or felt adored by the strange indigo beast. Ratchet would make a fine meal once drained by his spinal spikes. But first he had to cultivate the seeds he planted, growing within the human’s heart. First, Ratchet had to love him._

     Shockwave shrunk down, returning his spikes to his back and settling his head on the human’s lap. In his smaller, more demure form, humans always seemed to be more sympathetic to him. This human was no different. Ratchet shifted, waking up to smile sleepily at the creature that curled beside him. The human reached out to pet him, before easily slipping back into his dreams. He would come around. Many monsters like Shockwave would have become too hasty and accepted this green, under-proved version of a meal. Shockwave had patience. Shockwave had enough energy to last. Soon he could feast on this human. Soon he would drain him dry. But not yet.


End file.
